


Born Again Tomorrow

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Prequel for The BB-8 Is So Adorable Verse.





	Born Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Born Again Tomorrow-Bon Jovi.

The last thing he remembers is a blue glow engulfing him then he opens his eyes he has no clue where he is.

He doesn’t get long to ponder as he gets blasted to... Central City how did he get back home.

He thought he was dead for sure he should be.

Just then a box flies towards him and knocks him in the head.

He rubs his head across the park Barry pops out of a portal.

“Snart” Barry says racing over to him “where the hell” he doesn’t get to finish.

“No stop” future Barry yells Leo’s head snaps up to see some creature holding Iris hostage.

Barry just stares Leo can tell this isn’t going to end well.

He can’t get a good shoot from here he creeps a little closer.

He puts his goggles on aims and hits the creature right in the side knocking him to the ground.

That gives future Barry enough time to get Iris away Leo collapses after that.

Loe awakens later in S.T.A.R. Labs he tries to get up.

“Guys he’s up” Wally yells and everybody rushes in “you need to rest non meta humans can’t survive in the Speed Force you’re lucky you’re still alive” Caitlin tells him.

“You died” Barry said “apparently it didn’t stick because here I am” Leo told him.

“I’ll get Cisco to flag the Waverider” Barry said speaking a mile a minute.

Leo knew this wasn’t heaven Barry babbling is not heaven.

Leo took a little cat nap until he was awaken by someone talking. 

”Sorry if I disturbed you I was just writing the next part of my book” HR told him.

“I thought you were a scientist” Leo told him sitting up wincing a little.

“The Harrison Wells you met turned out to be evil and the other one isn’t very nice” HR told him Leo shook his head.

“Then who are you” he asked him “HR Wells I’m a novelist from Earth-19” HR told him.

Leo just stared at him trying to figure out if this guy was for real.

This guy’s a weird but cute hipster who’s apparently from another earth.

If this guy wasn’t lying he sure put together a complicated backstory.  

It took two more days before Leo was well enough to walk around although he couldn’t leave he could mess with everyone though.

“Snart how are you doing” Barry asked him “well I’m trapped here aren’t I” Leo retorted.

“You’ve known me for three years Barry I do have a first name” Leo told him.

“Okay Leonard” Barry started “just Leo is fine and if you give me that ‘okay just Leo’ shit I will not hesitate to ice you” Leo warned him.

Harry walked past them Leo was still confused about the whole thing he never saw the two of them interact and he was starting to think they’re the same person.

“How come you never see Harry and HR in the same room” Leo asked Barry.

“Harry doesn’t like HR” Barry explained to him after a week Cisco was able to flag the Waverider.

The team entered the cortex and stopped Sara run up to him and punched him “don’t you ever do that again we almost lost you” Sara said hugging him.

Mick was next he also punched Leo “I told you the next time you knocked me out you were going to pay” Mick told him.

“Mr.Snart glad to see that you’re not dead” Rip told him. 

Jax hugged him “good to have you back Mr.Snart” Stein told him.

“I already chewed Barry out for this call me Leo” he told them.

Kendra hugged him too “Snar... I mean Leo you remember Jonah Hex” Sara said introducing Jonah.

Jonah and Leo silently nodded and acknowledged each other. Lisa stepped forward.

“Jerk” she said to him “trainwreck” he retorted then Lisa hugged him “I’m really glad you’re back” she whispered.

“No more of this hero stuff” she said wapping him upside the head. 

Laurel took one look at him  “I know you were a criminal and now you’re a hero but I still don’t trust you” she said.  

“You must be Sara’s sister Laurel” Leo said Ray ran up and hugged him “this is Nate” Ray said gesturing to the guy behind him.

“There’s two of them I’m gone for seven months and you somehow managed to clone boyscout” he said looking between Ray and Nate.

“Where’s Carter” Leo asked Kendra “he left” she told him.

“Where’d he go” he asked her Kendra shrugged “don’t know he just left one day”.

“Let’s go I don’t want to be stuck here any longer then I have to plus they wouldn’t let me steal anything” Leo whined.

“Sara Gideon’s located the next piece of the spear” Nate told her.

“Spear as in the Spear Of Destiny” Leo asked her “how’d you know” she asked.

“Saw a movie about it once” he told her “Gideon set a course for Ohio Oct.8 2000” Sara said.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Oculus blows up then goes on into 2.9 The Present-The Flash.  
> Rewrites pretty much the whole of The Flash S3.  
> Lisa and Jonah joined in 2.7 Invasion.  
> Kendra never left after 1.16 Legendary.  
> Nate and Laurel joined at the beginning of S2.  
> Carter left who knows/cares where he went.  
> Was I the only who saw the Liberians movie where they found The Spear Of Destiny.  
> There is a partial reference in the last line besides that it's 17 years to the day.


End file.
